poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goodbye Song
The Goodbye Song is a song sung by Bear and Luna at the end of each episode of Bear In The Big Blue House. Lyrics :Bear ::Hey, this was really fun :Luna ::We hope you liked it too :Bear ::Seems like we've just begun :and Luna ::When suddenly we're through :Bear ::Goodbye, goodbye ::Good friends, goodbye :and Luna ::Cause now it's time to go :Bear ::But hey, I say, well that's okay :Luna ::Cause we'll see you very soon I know :Bear ::Very soon I know :and Luna ::Goodbye, goodbye ::Good friends, goodbye (Goodbye...) ::And tomorrow's just like today ::The moon, the bear and the big blue house ::We'll be waiting for you to come and play ::To come and play ::To come and play :Bear ::(spoken) Bye now. Full Cast version :Ursa ::Hey, this was really fun :Luna ::We hope you liked it too :Bear ::Seems like we've just begun :Luna and Ursa ::When suddenly we're through :Bear ::Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye :and Luna ::'Cause now it's time to go :Ursa ::But, hey, I say, well, that's OK :Luna ::'Cause we'll see you very soon, I know :Bear ::Very soon, I know :and Pop ::Oh when we have to go away :Tutter ::It's kind of sad, but then :Treelo ::So sad, but then :Otto ::It's nice to know :Etta ::It won't be long :Hogg ::'Till we get to see each other again :Flutter ::'Till we meet again :All ::Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye :1 ::And tomorrow, just like today :2 ::(Goodbye - today) :All ::The moon, the bear and the Big Blue House ::Will be waiting for you to come and play ::To come and play, to come and play :but Luna ::(spoken) Bye now! The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Connor Lacey: Hey this was really fun Twilight Sparkle: We hope you like it too. Ash Ketchum: Seems like we've just begun the Chorus When suddenly we're through Mewtwo: Goodbye. goodbye. Good friends goodbye Chorus: Cause now It's time to go Fireman Sam: But hey. I say well that's OK. Chorus: Cause we'II see you very soon I know Sweetie Belle: Very soon I know. Chris and Marthin: But when we have to go away. Spike: It's kinda sad but then. Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: So sad but then Sunset Shimmer: It's nice to know it won't be long. Conner: Till we get to see each other again. Twilight Sparkle: Till we meet again The Irelanders: Goodbye. Goodbye. Good friends goodbye. (Chorus:Goodbye, today) And tomorrow's like today. The team. The friends and the Island of Sodor We'll be waiting for you you to come and play. To come and play. To come and play Kion: Bye now! Noah's Verison :Noah ::Hey, this was really fun :Luna ::We hope you liked it too :Noah ::Seems like we've just begun :and Luna ::When suddenly we're through :Noah ::Goodbye, goodbye ::Good friends, goodbye :and Luna ::Cause now it's time to go :Noah ::But hey, I say, well that's okay :Luna ::Cause we'll see you very soon I know :Noah ::Very soon I know :and Luna ::Goodbye, goodbye ::Good friends, goodbye (Goodbye...) ::And tomorrow's just like today ::The moon, the Pup and the Advenures ::We'll be waiting for you to come and play ::To come and play ::To come and play :Noah ::(spoken) Bye now. :: The Railway Of Crotoonia :Thomas ::Hey, this was really fun :Tillie ::We hope you liked it too :Tracy ::Seems like we've just begun :Blue Team ::When suddenly we're through :Jr. ::Goodbye, goodbye ::Good friends, goodbye :Blue Team ::Cause now it's time to go :and Tillie ::But hey, I say, well that's okay :[Tillie and Casy jr] ::Cause we'll see you very soon I know :and Casy Jr ::Very soon I know :All ::Goodbye, goodbye ::Good friends, goodbye (Goodbye...) ::And tomorrow's just like today ::The True Blue Team Of Crotoonia ::We'll be waiting for you to come and play ::To come and play ::To come and play :Blue Team ::(spoken) Bye now. Trivia *In Noah's Adventure Begins, it is revealed that this song is Noah's very favorite song to sing. *Luna will sing this song with other characters in future projects. *The song was used in The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *the Song Appeared in the Railways of Crotoonia Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Bear in the Big Blue House songs